


vail and katren

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: there's a reason that seth and catty fell in love with each other so fast.





	vail and katren

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for like five years, I just didn't know how to go about writing it, until now (:

I’ll never understand why it felt like we already knew each other after only just meeting, seth said with his elbow on the table, his hand holding up his head and pressing against his cheek. He let out a small dreamy sigh and gazed into pretty pink eyes while also admiring the hip hop attire his girlfriend wore.

A white tube top and knee length jean skirt with black belt wrapped around her waist. a pink camouflage hoodie that was half open at the top, white socks with a pair of shiny black heels on her feet and her hair in a ponytail. I mean I knew I was in love with you before you even said anything.

He was dressed in his usual hip hop clothes. It was nice to be able dress the way he wanted instead of another of one those stuffy suits. He wondered what the people thought about the prince and princess of boo York walking around in non formal attire.

catty gigged, yeah same. I was just wondering about the same thing. It really does feel like we’ve known each other forever. 

The reason that you and catty loved each so much after only just meeting each other is because this isn’t the first time that you’ve both met. I believe that you’re both an incarnation of vail and katren. 

seth’s mother who owned the big and fancy diner they were in (the ptolemy's owed everything in boo York) walked into the place.

vail and katren? Seth and catty echoed at the same time.

His mother nodded, yes vail, the Egyptian mummy boy and katren the cat girl. Vail was a royal and katren was one of the royal’s maids.

legend say’s that they spent every day together and fell in love. When they both were eighteen vail proposed to katren. He asked for her hand in marriage and she told him yes. But when word got out about an Egyptian mummy of royal statics and a non Egyptian getting engaged all of the everyone one of the royals were out raged. On the day of their wedding they were gifted with an amulet. When the lovers looked into the crystals surface it began to glow a bright purple light and turned them both to ash. 

catty and seth looked at each other in shock. 

So we have a past life together. Seth said, No wonder.

catty nodded, Our minds might’ve forgotten, but our hearts never did. 

They smiled at each other and catty moved hand to the center of the table and seth put his hands over top of her hers.

seth smiled at the two holding hands and continued walking to her destination, being the back of the diner to check on her co workers.


End file.
